


A Moment of Reflection

by AugustStories



Series: Season 15 Oneshots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Conversations, Episode: s15e01 Back and to the Future, I wished Dean's mind would have gone to Adam as well, Just something that came to mind, Reflection, Remembering they have another brother, Spoilers for Season 15 Episode 1, as happy as I was about the Michael mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 03:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustStories/pseuds/AugustStories
Summary: As they get a short moment of silence, Dean braces himself to tell Sam and Cas about what he found out about Hell.





	A Moment of Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> This happened because I don't think we're gonna get that moment where Dean tells them about the Cage in a scene, will probably happen offscreen, and I wanted to write it.
> 
> And secondly, the ending of this is based of what I called out at Dean after his mind only went to Michael. That made me very happy nevertheless and Michael is the more imminent threat concerning the Cage but hello, Dean, littlest brother. Would have been at least worth a thought right there.

Dean got a moment alone with Sam and Cas a good two hours after they had caged the ghosts into this small town, wannabee Crowley Jr. had gone off to look at the barrier spell and maybe Dean didn't trust him at all but he needed a moment alone with his brother and Cas.

They were for the moment all privately trying to come up with a plan or any kind of solution to what they needed to do now, they had limited time as it was. The moment the real authorities got wind of this lie they had created they were heading for disaster, Dean didn't want to imagine what kind of panic it would cause.

And not just locally.

"We should alarm the others, you know," Sam spoke up quietly after some minutes of silence between the three of them. Awkward suffocating kind of silence. "Jody, Donna, Claire. Garth. Bobby. Hell, every hunter ever encountered. Tell Garth to give a shoutout. It may yet be local but three billion souls... it's gonna spread. We can't reach that all by ourselves."

"Sam is right, we should alarm the others," Cas joined in from the backseat and Dean felt both of them turning to look at him but his head was somewhere else.

Jumped back to the conversation he had had with their cool kid demon.

He didn't know what was grating at him more at the moment.

The memories of Hell and Alistair, the casual way that this guy had praised his torturing skills.

Or the Cage. And Michael.

Alistair was gone, God couldn't touch the Empty, he had only unleashed his destruction over Hell.

But Michael...

"Dean?"

"Every door in Hell," he spoke up, not taking his eyes off the random tree he had been staring at for a few more seconds before he glanced to Cas in the rearview mirror and then shifted to face his brother. He was aware he hadn't reacted to their conversation at all. "Every door in Hell." He had debated until now how to tell Sam and Cas about this revelation but apparently it would come out half numb.

"Yeah, we got that," Sam frowned at him, clearly not getting what Dean was hinting at without saying it out loud because he didn't want it to be real. He had been done with Archangels when Jack had killed the other world's Michael, he had made a checkmark on that chapter.

He had forgotten.

"Do you think Purgatory might be affected, too? Is that it?" Sam took a guess and before Dean could even give his five cents to that or push his brother's mind in another direction, Cas spoke up again. Grim, exhausted, tired.

"If Purgatory had been affected, too, we would have noticed by now. Would have long since overrun by Leviathan," Cas pointed out and their eyes met in the rearview mirror for a long uncomfortable moment, both of them thinking back to the mess those bastards had been. "No, it's just Hell."

"Every door in Hell." Dean repeated again and this time Sam's eyes got a little annoyed, clearly not in the mood to play guess the thought here. "Sammy, _every_ door in Hell. Every door, every lock. Every nook and cranny got thrown wide open." And there Sam's face paled right to ghostly grey and he dropped back against the door.

"The Cage," he gasped quietly and Cas tensed in the backrow before he leaned forward, "the Cage is open."

"Wide open," Dean confirmed and his hands were still tightly curled around the steering wheel, as if Baby could protect him from everything, could ground him back down from every nightmare coming their way now. "And Michael is _just sitting there_ apparently."

"Until he realizes what happend," Cas continued the thought and Dean nodded, "if... when he gets out, I assume, we're... screwed."

"Pretty much." Dean deadpanned and then took a deep breath, leaning back his head and closing his eyes. "We have the blades but no one to wield them. No God, who knows what Amara thinks. And Billie does whatever Billie wants. When he gets topside, Michael is the most powerful being on Earth."

"And we're number one on the hitlist," Cas finished his sentence and Dean nodded without opening his eyes, he didn't want any of this to be real, he wanted to turn back time. He felt so old. So of course it was right then that Sam brought up a topic that Dean felt immediately ashamed over not having thought of himself.

"What about Adam?"

What about Adam indeed.

Would a soul still be human after ten years in the Cage?

Would Michael be coming after them in a vessel that wanted to kill them even more than he did?

What about Adam.

**Author's Note:**

> I won't turn this into an extra series but expect more Oneshots post Episodes this season, I wanna make the most of this last ride.


End file.
